1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tie-down devices; and, more particularly, to a portable, releasable device and method of using the same for tensioning a flexible, elongated member such as a belt, strap, cable, rope or the like and subsequently quickly and easily relieving such tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices and techniques have been proposed in the past for tieing down loads or the like using flexible, elongated members, such as ropes, belts, cables, straps or the like. For example, a load may be placed on top of a vehicle or on a truck bed or the like and the rope is passed over the load. The free ends of the rope may then be tied down, as for example, to each other, the truck bed or vehicle itself, etc.. Complicated and relatively expensive devices have been proposed to tension such a rope without using knots or mechanical devices. For example, pulleys or winches, which require a fixed base, have been suggested to tension the rope so that the load is firmly held in position. In addition to being expensive and difficult to use, means must be provided for fixedly securing the pulley or winch in position. Thus, it is difficult to use such devices in differing locations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively simple and easy-to-use portable device which may be used to tension a rope, belt, strap or the like.